Fond L'Etang Love in a hopeless place
by Krazy Katieness
Summary: Kagome is sent to Fond L'Etang where she meets the most incredible boy she will ever meet. Pierre Morhange. And it appears he has also gained an interest in her. KagomeXMorhange NO FLAMERS! Thank ye. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Prologue

XOver: Inuyasha and Les Choristes

Kagome's POV

The old woman, Miss Amora, dragged me out of the car. My hand reached up and clutched one of the straps of my large, yellow school bag as she ushered me into a tall and big building. Heh, looks like a prison.

"Well, keep up, Higurashi!" Miss Amora sighed in exasperation. I glared at her but kept silent. The hallways were empty. Wonder where everyone is? Probably at class. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. I looked up and spotted a man. He seemed to have been waiting for us.

"Bonjour, mademoiselles." He greeted. "We have been expecting you."

"Oui," Miss Amora smiled. Ugh, she is so fake. "This is... the special case." Miss Amora looked at me with disgust.

"Ah. And what is the little madam's name?" The man leaned down to me, trying to look intimidating. And failing miserably, HA! "Not a speaker, eh?"

"She doesn't talk much. Especially after an event when she was young." I glared at the old woman.

_"Don't you dare..."_

"Well, we should announce her arrival." The man straighened his back and stalked over to a bell. Reaching over, he rang the bell loudly, calling for an assembly. There was the faint sound of pattering which began to grow louder and louder and louder. Many boys began to pass us in rows of two. None looked at me for I was mostly hidden behind Miss Amora. However, many of the boys glanced at Miss Amora and yelled things like 'old lady' and 'old hag' and 'when did they start accepting old people'. I believe most of us are going to get along. Once the boys were all lined up, Miss Amora began to push me until I stood in front of them. Another man stood beside me. He looked down at me.

"Welcome to Fond L'Etang. I am monsieur Rachin. Everyone," He turned to everyone. "This young girl is a special case. I want you all to make her feel welcome. And I mean all." He leaned down to me and whispered. "Look out for Morhange. Face of an angel but a complete devil." I nodded. He does realise I'm not gonna listen to him, right?

~Timeskip~

Mr Rachin told me to talk to all the boys in my classes and see who I want to help me around. I have spoken to them all and I know exactly who I'd like to help me. He's not a talker but he's nice. Even if he doesn't look it.

I slowly walked over to the very boy I was meaning. He glanced up at me from his meal.

"Oui?" He asked.

"Do you mind helping me around the school, monsieur Morhange?"

()

Me: yeeeeah not the best start but o well. I'm trying. We're watching this movie in French and oh my God it is so good. And Pierre Morhange xD Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

That was two weeks ago. And she already hated this school. Everything about it and who were in it! Well, not including Morhange and Pepinot. Kagome watched the snow drift down from the sky. Her classmates were all outside, messing around, while she sat at the steps, just watching silently.

Morhange looked up. He noticed Kagome all alone. With a tiny, unnoticeable smile, he walked over to her.

"Kagome?" He spoke. Kagome glanced up at him.

"Oui?" She asked.

"Why are you all on your own?" He sat next to her, hands still in pockets. Kagome propped her right elbow on her right knee and rested her head in the palm of her hand. She looked to her left at Morhange.

"I don't feel like playing. When it snows, I just like to watch it." Kagome answered. Her eyes drifted over each person then to the sky. Morhange looked over her quietly. Kagome's blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the snow. One slowly floated down and landed on her nose. She sneezed.

"Ah ah atchoo!" Kagome sniffled lightly.

"Bless you," Morhange handed her a handkerchief. Kagome took it gratefully, whispering her thanks and blew her nose.

"I'll wash it and give it back to you." She said. He waved his hand in dismissal.

"No no. You can keep it if you like." Morhange smiled faintly. Kagome gripped the white handkerchief in her hand tightly.

"Thank you." Kagome looked at him and smiled. Morhange looked back at the other boys who ran wildly. Pepinot was the only other one not playing. Kagome continued to look at Morhange before plucking up some courage. Quickly, she leaned over and hugged him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and cleared her throat. "U-um, see you around." Kagome quickly got up and back inside. Morhange just sat there, frozen in place.

_"What just happened?"_ He thought. He raised his right hand to his cheek. Then, he shook his head. _"It's just a friendly kiss. Nothing to make a big deal of."_

Kagome pushed her back against the wall, slowly sliding down into a sitting position.

"Why did I do that?" She asked herself, panicking. "No. No! I can't. I promised myself I wouldn't." Her hand gripped the place where her heart would be.

_"I can't fall in love again!"_

The bell rang, signalling for class. Kagome slowly got up and made her way to class. Suddenly, a herd of boys rushed past her. When they passed, Kagome scowled. "Honestly." She shook her head. Then another group of boys zoomed past her, this time shoving her to the ground. Kagome yelped and landed on her butt. She growled, watching the boys run down the hallways. "Grrr..." She got up and rubbed her sore backside.

"Are you alright?" Kagome looked over and was about to send a rude comment until she realised it was Pepinot. Her sour expression turned into a soft look and she smiled gently.

"I'm fine, Peppi. I just wish they were more considerate." Kagome placed her hand on his head and ruffled his short chocolate-brown hair. Pepinot nodded.

"Okay. Can I walk with you to class?" He asked. Kagome nodded and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to class. Morhange watched from the distance before catching up.

"Can I join you?" Morhange asked. Kagome looked at Pepinot, who nodded. Turning to Morhange, Kagome smiled.

"Of course you can." They made their way to class where Mr Langlois was waiting.

()

Me: Pepinot is so kawaii! Oh ma gersh! I jus had to make Kagome motherly towards him! TOO CUTE!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome yawned tiredly. Maths was soooo boring! She yawned and looked outside. It was the first day of spring yet it was raining. She watched the droplets of water pound against the window then she yawned again, looking at Morhange who just sketched in his book. She looked and giggled. He was just drawing little scribbles. Like tornadoes. Ah, boredom. You strike again. Kagome looked down at her book and sighed. She wasn't the best at maths. Singing and art were her strong points. Sadly, neither were taught there at Fond L'Etange.

"Hey, Kagome," She blinked and glanced at Morhange. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"Mhmm. I'm fine." She replied.

"Quiet, over there." Mr Langlois said. Kagome sighed and glanced down at her book. Mr Langlois read another question and Kagome didn't write. Not many of them did. Then, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. Now, it was lunch. Everyone rushed out. Kagome and Pepinot looked at each other. Pepinot didn't smile. Kagome knelt down to his height.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." He replied sadly. Kagome's heart cracked. He heard about his parents and how he refused to believe it. "Do you think he'll come soon?"

"I hope so, Peppi. I hope so." Kagome let him grab her hand and take her out of the room and to the cafeteria. She frowned.

_"I can't bear to see him when he truly realises his parents are never coming for him."_ Kagome thought. Determination suddenly filled her. _"Don't worry, Peppi. I'll look after you." _The two continued their way until they were in the cafeteria. Morhange waved them over. The two sat next to Morhange and began to eat.

()

Me: yeah, short, but oh well, I'll try and make them longer. Try. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell rang loudly. Kagome lifted her head, hearing a teacher scream 'assembly!' loudly. Everyone formed two lines and began to make their way outside. Kagome, obviously, was lined up next to Pepinot. They hurried downstairs and along the way she heard people yelling things like 'baldy' and 'Chrome Dome' at a man. He was unfamiliar. Poor guy. He's entered hell. Soon, everyone was outside and in rows.

"I have called this assembly," Mr Rachin began. "Because of a despicable attempt against old Maxence. Under our action-reaction rule, the culprit will be severely punished. I want the culprit's name in the next three seconds or it's 6 hours of lock-up for everyone. Effective until he is betrays or gives himself up. Is that clear? Un."

Everyone was silent.

"Deux."

No one made a peep."

"Trois."

No one said anything.

"No volunteers?" Mr Rachin looked around. "Of course. Come closer." Mr Rachin looked at the new guy. "Mathieu."

"Me?"

"Come closer." Mr Mathieu walked forward.

"Chrome dome!"

"Be quiet!" Everyone went silent. "The school register, Mr Chabert." Mr Chabert handed Mr Rachin the register. "Thank you." Then he handed it to Mr Mathieu, who fumbled with it in his hands. People laughed.

"SILENCE!"

"Mr Mathieu, your new prefect, has been spared your acquaintance. So he can choose a who goes first without bias." Mr Rachin turned to Mr Mathieu. "Pick a name."

"At random?" Mr Rachin nodded.

"Um, May I suggest-"

"Don't interfere."

"Umm," the new prefect looked over the register. "Boniface?"

"A shame. Mr Chabert, take Boniface." Mr Chabert grabbed a boy from the crowed, who pleaded for mercy. His pleas were ignored and he was taken to lock-up.

_"Can you believe they don't know of this abuse?"_ Kagome thought angrily.

Everyone was screaming loudly in class as they waited for their new teacher. Suddenly, a boy warned that 'chrome dome was coming.' Everybody then sat down. Mathieu walked in and everyone laughed as he saw the skeleton with a cigarette in it's jaw.

"No smoking in class," He grabbed the cigarette and threw it on the ground, standing on it. "That implys to you too sir." He walked over but then he tripped, dropping his bag. A pupil grabbed it and threw it at another student who threw it back. Mathieu tried to get it back until everyone stopped and he had someone in his grasp.

"Ah, I should have known. You." Mr Rachin said. "What did he do?"

"Nothing." Everyone was surprised.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I was just telling him to go to the blackboard. And this lot to be quiet."

"And not a minute too soon." Mr Rachin looked around. "Don't make me come in here again." And he left. Mathieu pushed the student to the front.

"In the corner." He did as he was told. Mathieu of at the front. "I know who did it. And because of them, an innocent boy is facing lock-up. He has 15 seconds to confess. I'm waiting. No one? You'll regret it. 5 seconds." He put down his hands. "Too late. Le Querrec. Who is Le Querrec?"

"I-I am, sir." Le Querrec turned around, one hand raised.

"I should've known. You're going to the headmaster's office." Mathieu grabbed his arm and jerked him out of the corner.

"It wasn't me!"

"Who do you think the Headmaster'll believe? Now, I'm going to leave someone to supervise while I'm gone." Mathieu looked around. "My sixth sense is telling me two people. Mr Morhange and Miss Higurashi." The class began to laugh.

"That's us." Kagome and Morhange raised their hands. Mathieu walked over.

"So, you're the duo of angels." Mathieu looked them over. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well? Go on." Morhange got out before offering a hand to Kagome. She accepted it and he helped her up. He motioned for her to go first, giving her a look as if to say 'ladies first'. Someone wolf whistled.

"It's the married couple!" Someone teased. The two sent them a glare, making them shut up. They made their way to the front.

"I've heard the rebellious types have the best leadership skills." Mathieu patted Morhange on the back before taking Le Querrec out.

The class went crazy again.

Morhange, for fun, began to draw Mathieu. Kagome giggled and watched. Then, he drew Kagome only a whole lot better. She smiled and thanked him for the lovely drawing. They continued like this until Morhange looked at the door and his smile disappeared. Mathieu looked at the picture of him.

"Not bad," he said, making his way over to the board. "I can do better." He took the chalk and pushed Morhange's head to the side and began to draw. People began laughing but kagome didn't find anything funny with it. Well, until Mathieu decided to add some colour. She slightly smirked but then it disappeared. "Sit down." Morhange gave him the evil eye and they sat back down.

_At night_

Kagome looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Sighing quietly, she looked over to Pepinot's only to find it empty. Curious, she got up and patted down her silk sleeping kimono and went outside. There Pepinot was, sitting on the steps.

"Peppi, it's past curfew. You shouldn't be up." She walked over and sat next to him. "What's up?"

"I couldn't go back to sleep. I had a nightmare." Kagome frowned.

"Oh, you poor thing." She wrapped an arm around him and pulled his slightly cold and smaller body body to her warmer one. Pepinot rested his head on her shoulder. Kagome began to hum a quiet and slow tune. "This is a song I remember from Japan." Kagome took a small gasp of breath and began to sing.

_Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi_

_dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo _

_misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte_  
_kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru_  
_egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute_  
_matte-iru watashi wa yamete_  
_"CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo _

_anata no koto wo omou_  
_sore dake de kokoro ga_  
_tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo_  
_hakanai omoi zutto_  
_donna toki demo negau yo_  
_anata ni todoku you ni to... _

_anata no koto wo omou_  
_sore dake de namida ga_  
_ima afuredashite kuru yo_  
_tookute koe ga todokanai dakedo itsuka wa_  
_kanarazu todoku you ni_

Through the song, Pepinot fell asleep. Smiling, Kagome lifted him into her arms when she stood up. Turning, she saw Mathieu.

"Why are you up so late?" He questioned.

"I noticed Pepinot had disappeared so I went to look for him. Turned out he had a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep." She replied. "I'm sorry for being out after curfew. I'll take him back inside." And with that, Kagome took Pepinot's sleeping form back inside. Mathieu watched her.

_"She can sing really well."_

()

Me: WOOHOO! Finally! It's LONGER! YEAH!

*Music starts playing*

Celebrate good times, come on! Celebrate!

Me: hope you enjoyed! Oh, and you know the first ending in Inuyasha series? It's that one. The shortened version. Review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Pepinot, you are a dunce." Everyone began laughing. Kagome growled angrily yet quietly. Morhange placed a hand on her shoulder, whispering for her to calm down. "How did Marshal die?" The class began laughing as Mathieu made hand gestures.

"Hunting?"

The class laughed again. Mr Rachin sighed.

"Zero. 100 lines by tomorrow 'Marshal Ney was shot.' The bell rang and everyone left. Pepinot walked over to Kagome, head hung low.

"Don't worry, Peppi. I'll help with the next history test." Kagome placed a hand on Pepinot's shoulder and they were about to exit with Morhange until Mr Rachin stopped them.

"I saw you take notes. This is very rare. Let me see your notebook." Morhange just stood there. Mr Rachin slammed his fists against the table and walked over to his desk. Kagome and Morhange looked at each other as Mr Rachin handed the notebook to Mathieu. "Read it. Admire the spelling." Kagome covered Pepinot's ears so he wouldn't hear.

"'Mr Rachin eats shit in the bushels.'"

"Does it say Mr?"

"No."

"Lock-up." Mr Rachin left. Morhange glared at his retreating form until Kagome hugged him.

"Ignore him, Morhange. You're a much better person than him." She pulled away and looked at Mathieu. "Lock-up? That's a bit harsh. Couldn't you just... make him clean the classroom for three days?"

"I'm sorry, but it's lock-up. Not my choice." Mathieu sighed.

"Then put me in lock-up too!"

"You did nothing wrong."

"Morhange is my friend. I don't care. I'm sticking by my friend no matter what." Kagome said protectively.

"You know what, I haven't got time for arguing. Fine." Mathieu groaned. Kagome placed her hands on Pepinot's shoulders.

"While I'm not there, look after Pepinot, please. If I find he's been hurt I will not hesitate to murder the person who hurts him." Kagome warned.

Kagome and Morhange were in lock-up.

"You didn't need to do that." Kagome looked at Morhange.

"Hey, I wasn't going to leave my best friend all on his own." She said, sitting next to him. They were silent for a bit. "You know, ever since I met you, you've somehow gotten me to talk more."

"Yeah. Same here. You gained my trust and now I feel like I can talk freely with just you." Morhange chuckled quietly. "It's so weird."

"Really weird." Kagome nodded.

"It's actually like..."

"I know you from somewhere..."

"It's like deja vu,"

"Yet we've never met before."

...

_"Have we?"_ They both thought.

()

Me: *cries* short once again. I did say I'd try.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a few days since those two were put in lock-up. The other boys made up a reason of why Kagome was there when Mr Rachin questioned about her. Of course, being in lock-up surely would make one insane, right? Wrong. With just each other's presence, the other stayed sane.

Kagome rested her head on Morhange's stomach. Morhange lay on his back tiredly, his hand placed on top of Kagome's silky black hair.

"Hey, Kagome." He said quietly, trying to not break the sleepy spell they were under.

"Mmhmm?" Kagome hummed, also not wanting to break the lovely atmosphere.

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

"I'll never leave you. You can trust me."

Morhange felt a smile creep up onto his lips. Suddenly there were some clacking, a few clicks then

SLAM!

The door was opened. The sound made the two friends jolt. Kagome yelped and her head shot up while Morhange fell off the uncomfortable bed and the two were a tangled heap.

"Get up." Mr Rachin demanded. They slowly got up, a bit in pain and glanced at the tall man. "I've decided to give you one month of community service." He dumped a cloth and bucket full of water in Kagome's arms then a brush in Morhange's. They looked at each other.

The two were cleaning up in the halls. Kagome sighed and began to clean the windows. Morhange continued sweeping the floor. Kagome's head shot up.

"Do you hear that?" She asked. The two stopped and listened. It was... singing? They slowly walked over to the classroom. Morhange made sure none of the teachers saw and looked through the window. Mathieu was teaching people to sing.

"Hey, skivvy," Morhange and Kagome looked back to see an older boy yell. "Don't forget my bed!" Morhange's eyes narrowed at the boy's retreating form and looked longingly at their singing classmates. Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at the choir with the same amount of longing.

"They aren't that good. If they get the right harmonies then it would be a heavenly choir." Kagome whispered. Morhange nodded in agreement.

Late at night when they finished the day's chores, Kagome returned back to the dormitory. Morhange quietly walked into the empty classroom and at a front desk.

"La la la la..." He repeated the scale over and over again.

_The next day_

Kagome wanted to go into the Choir. She was intrigued.

"Well, Higurashi?" Mathieu said. "Sing." Kagome suddenly felt self-conscious.

"W-with them listening?" She gestured to her classmates.

"Oui."

"Okay," Kagome huffed and thought for a bit. Then she opened her mouth and began to sing.

"Come on skinny love, what happened here? Suckle on the hope in light brassieres, my my my, my my my, my-my my-my my. Sullen load is full, so slow on the split."

"Very good. Soprano. Left." He motioned for her to stand at the left of the group. Kagome stood behind Boniface. "Ready? The song starts like..."

And the rest of the day went on like that.

"Kagome," Said girl smiled down at Pepinot.

"Oui, Peppi?" She asked.

"The song you sung. Can you sing it again? And with music?" He asked. Kagome thought for a bit before nodding. She grasped his tiny hand and led him into a room. It was bare. Well, excluding the piano. Pepinot sat on the right side of the piano seat and Kagome sat on the other. She began to play softly, pressing the keys at the right times.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Corbin asked. A group of boys listened closely and heard a piano being played. Morhange pointed at the room it was coming from and the boys crowded around the door to find Kagome and Pepinot.

"Peppi, this song was taught to me by my mother." Kagome explained while playing the same keys over. "It's very special to me. I hope you understand." Pepinot nodded and Kagome began to sing.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_Pour a little salt you were never here,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my my_  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my my_  
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
_But it will be a different kind,_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my my_  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And now all your love is wasted,_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_  
_And at the end of all your lies._

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my my_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my my_

No one could bring themselves to speak. Heck, even breath. The gentle song was so breath-taking that no one made a peep. Until Morhange was the first to start clapping. Then, one by one, everybody was applauding the performance. Kagome's head shot up and she blushed.

"Uh..."

Gosh. How embarrassing.

()

Me: YAY! I agree! The ending of th movie has SO MANY FEELS! OMFG! PEPINOT=KAWAII! No questions asked. I hope this chappie was okay. It's a school night and I am buried in homework. I will try and update soon!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A hand ran through Kagome's soft hair. Kagome's eyes looked into ones that were just as blue as hers._

_"I never want us to part."_

_"Neither do I." Kagome grabbed Morhange's hands and held them close. "I want to stay by your side forever." She whispered. Morhange held her face in his now-free hands. They leaned in close, lips just centimetres away._

_"I love you..." He whispered. Then-_

Kagome woke up. Her cheeks flushed red.

_"Wh-what the hell was that about?"_ She thought. Embarrassment flood through her as she glanced at the bed next to her. Morhange's bed. She held her head in her hands. _"Why? Why my best friend? Why do I feel this way for him?"_ Tears developed in her eyes. Her heart clenched. No. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Mmh ,Kagome?" Kagome's head shot up and she glanced at Morhange who sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and Kagome couldn't help but think about how cute it looked. "What's up?" He yawned.

"I... um, I had a nightmare..." Morhange immediately shot to her side. He checked over her, whispering things too quickly for her to understand. Kagome felt bad for making him worry. Still, better than making him know about her strange dream, right?

"Are you alright?" He asked. Kagome nodded.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't leave me." Morhange sat next to her.

"I won't. I'll stick by your side the whole way through your life. Even in death, I won't leave you. I won't leave you now, I won't leave you in the future because I l-... because you're my friend." Morhange said. Kagome inwardly hit herself.

_"Goddamnit, now I'm falling harder than ever!"_ She thought.

()

Me: yeeeeah. Don't worry. THERE SHALL BE LONGER ONES! WOOOOOO!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Morhange's POV

I was really worried about Kagome after she told me she had a nightmare. She's my best friend, okay? I don't like her like that. Well, I like her a little. To be honest, I don't know. Do I? No, of course not. She's my friend. Nothing more... I hope. I felt a tug at the end of my sleeve. I looked down and it was Pepinot. I bent down to his height.

"Oui?"

"Have you seen Kagome?" Pepinot asked shyly. I paused for a bit.

"I'm not sure. Want to look for her?" I questioned. Pepinot nodded and I straightened my back. Pepinot grabbed my hand and we began to search over the school. We even asked some of our classmates but no one had been her all day.

We sat in the cafeteria, eating quietly until that very old, plump woman called from the door.

"Visitors for Higurashi."

Everyone looked around.

"She hasn't been seen all day." A boy said.

"I'm not explaining it to her visitors." The woman walked back out and I rolled my eyes. Mr Chabert went to get up but I raised my hand.

"I'll tell them, sir." I said. Mr Chabert sighed and sat back down. He made a shooing motion with his hand and I quickly jogged out the room. I continued down the hallways until I saw two strangers. A tall man and a little boy. The boy looked about 6. The man glanced at me.

"Ah, bonjour." He said. He resembled Kagome quite a bit only he had short hair and brown eyes.

"Bonjour." I said.

"I'm here to visit my little sister." The man slowly stood up. "Where is she?"

"She can't see you at the moment." His face twisted in concern and disappointment.

"She's punished?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." I said. "She's not here."

"What do you mean?" He asked. Once I explained what I meant, his disappointment turned into anger and his concern turned to worry. She stormed out the way and towards the head's office. I glanced down at the little boy.

"Sissy's not here?" He asked. I shook my head. "Who're you?" He blinked up at me.

"I'm Pierre Morhange."

"Sissy tells us all about her best friend called Morhange! I'm Souta!" The little boy grinned up at me.

"She does, huh?" I smirked and chuckled. We heard shouting coming from the Head's office. Kagome's brother. Quickly, I ran over with Souta and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I walked in and Souta ran to his big brother. He looked furious but held into Souta.

"You will search for my sister everywhere. If you don't find her in the school, look out there for her. It's raining out there and if she is out then she can catch her death. Make all your students look for her."

"But Mr Kani, these boys aren't supposed to leave school groun-"

"I don't care, Mr Rachin. You WILL find my little sister. NOW!" His voice books loudly and left no room for argument. Mr Rachin sighed and walked out the room. Probably to call for assembly. "Sorry, you had to hear that." Kani apologised to me.

"It's alright." I replied. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

~Timeskip~

_No one's POV_

"Kagome!"

"Higurashi!"

"Kagome?"

They were searching for hours. The rain continuously poured as they all walked about. Morhange felt his heart grow heavy as he called again.

"Where are you?" He yelled. Nothing. Morhange let out a worried sigh and his shoulders slumped. "Please don't be dead. I need you." He whispered. Everyone continued down until they reached the town. People were sprinting around, holding things above their heads to avoid the rain. Everyone spread out, still looking for the young Asian. People were sprinting around, holding things above their heads to avoid the rain. Everyone spread out, still looking for the young Asian. Morhange almost gave up until he heard a sound.

"Atchoo!"

Quickly going in the direction of the sound he soon saw a shivering figure of the girl they were looking for.

"Kagome..."

() Me: WOO! It is faaaabulous! I had the help of my little friends who are like my little sisters. I thank them so much! And I thank you guys for reading!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome was curled up on the steps, shivers wracking through her body. She was soaked to the bone, her school uniform of a short black skirt and white blouse completely wet. She sniffled. Morhange ran to her side.

"Kagome!" He hugged her shivering form close. "I-I thought I lost you!" Morhange pulled away and held her at arms length. Then, he realised her eyes were red and puffy. "Are you alright?"

"H-he... He's seeing someone..." Kagome mumbled. Morhange felt jealousy fill his chest but he ignored it.

"Who?" Kagome didn't answer. All she did was mumble about how 'he was seeing someone'. "Let's get you home." Morhange tried to pull her up but she didn't budge.

"No! Leave me alone!" She said, her voice filled with pain. It wasn't an angry demand but a feeble attempt to get him to leave her alone. "I don't want to!"

"You have to get back! You can die out here!"

"I don't care! I can rot in hell for all I care!" Fresh tears slid down her face. Morhange froze, astonished at her words.

"Don't ever say that! Many people need you! Your little brother needs you! Pepinot needs you! And... and I need you." He grabbed her hands, holding them close to his chest. "Please. Let's get you back." Kagome looked into his eyes before sighing and nodding. Slowly, she stood up but then collapsed onto her knees.

"I... I'm c-cold..." She murmured. Morhange noticed how she wasn't standing up.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. Morhange removed his jacket and handed it to Kagome. She put it on slowly and Morhange slowly lifted her into his arms bridal style and carried her towards their classmates and teachers. Kagome's arms were wrapped around his neck securely. Souta and Pepinot looked up and quickly ran over.

"Kagome!" They exclaimed. The students all crowded around the two.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Corbin asked. Kagome just continuously mumbled about how 'he's seeing someone'.

"Kagome, let's take you back. Your brother would like to see you." Morhange said. Kagome went quiet.

"S-so cold... Kani? Kani's there?" She whispered. Her head rested on Morhange's chest. She shivered uncontrollably. Morhange held her closer to his warm body. Everyone began to walk back to the school.

_At school_

Kagome was set on her bed. She lay under her thick covers, still shivering. Morhange stood at her side as Mathieu checked over her.

"She's got pneumonia and a flu. We should let her rest." Mathieu said. Morhange didn't want to leave. "I'll give you 5 minutes." Mathieu left and it was just Kagome and Morhange. He sat next to her.

"Hey."

"H-hey..." Kagome curled up closer to him and his warm body heat. Since she was frozen, his warmth felt lovely.

"What happened?" He asked, running a hand through her hair. "Why were you so upset?"

"My dad. Dad's moving on. He promised to never find another woman... He lied. Did he not truly love mum?" Kagome shut her eyes. Morhange felt annoyance fill him. And something else. Relief?

"Don't worry. He probably feels alone." He said. Kagome looked up at him.

"He lied. He promised!" She muttered. Morhange sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. She was burning up yet she was still shivering.

"Go to sleep. You need it. Feel better soon." Worry developed in his heart as Kagome went to sleep. He got up and walked out the room.

_"I know why I feel this way,"_ He thought. _"I like her."_

"Oh no."

()

Me: this is to make up for four days. I can not update on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday or Saturday this week. Sorry bout that.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome breathed heavily. She snuggled into her blanket and thought back to where Morhange sat beside her and his warmth. It felt so nice. So good to feel his presence there. It was sweet that he cared so much. Kagome felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

_"He cares... He really cares!"_ She thought. Joy filled her heart and she opened her eyes.

"You really do care a lot..." Kagome whispered. Her lips twitched upwards into a smile. Her eyes snapped open as the door opened. Kani walked in, Souta behind him.

"How you feeling?" He asked. Souta was immediately at Kagome's side.

"I've been way better." At that moment, she realised how croaky and raspy her voice sounded. Souta looked worried.

"Sissy, I've missed you. Please get well soon." He said. Kagome smiled tiredly. Kani smiled and placed a bunch of lilies on the table next to her bed.

"Thank you, Kani. And... and tell Dad I want to speak with him." Kani frowned.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." He nodded.

"I know. He's found someone..." Kagome trailed off sadly. "Even though he promised Mum when she was on her deathbed."

"Don't worry, Kagome. Complain to him all you want when you get better and he decides to visit." Kani sighed. "We tried to get a hold of him but he'd just pick up the phone, say 'not now' and hang up before we even speak."

"So... He doesn't know..." Kagome shut her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'm tired."

"Of course." Kani stood up. "Come on, Souta." Souta nodded and hurried to Kani's side. The two walked out, leaving Kagome all alone.

"Dad..." Kagome paused and let out a sigh. "I guess some girl is more important than your own family, huh?" Letting out a yawn, Kagome turned onto her side and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Kani and Souta walked down the hallways. Kani felt furious and disappointed in their father. He realised that their father was probably having the time of his life while two of his children were worrying about the other. Well, Kani didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.

Kani slammed open the door of a restaurant and stomped over to the table where his father and a woman were sitting.

"Dad!" He said firmly. His father gave him a disapproving look.

"Kani! Not now. Can't you see we're busy?" He said. The woman smiled but it was obvious to Kani that it was fake.

"We need to talk. Now."

"I'm busy. Go away." The oldest male made shooing motion with his hand, just staring at the woman.

"This is about Kagome." Kani said. The father didn't seem to be listening. "She's really sick."

"Good good." He said. Yup, he wasn't listening. Rage built up rapidly inside Kani. Then, it became too much for him and he exploded.

"THAT IS NOT GOOD! DON'T YOU BLOODY GET IT?! KAGOME'S SICK! SHE ALMOST DIED! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" The father looked shocked as he FINALLY processed the information. "If you won't get it through your thick skull and go and visit her, you're a terrible father. Choosing some fake woman over your family... _It's pathetic_.." Kani straightened his back and slowly walked out the restaurant which was now silent. Then, the tables around them began to murmur.

"What a bad parent."

"I know, right?"

"Taking his children for granted. How awful."

"Ignoring his children. And for what, a woman who doesn't care about them?"

Mr Higurashi looked down at his plate and pushed his food around with his fork.

It was night at Fond L'Etang and Morhange was as worried as ever. Kagome still shivered, burying herself deeper into the blankets. Morhange once again sat next to her. The lilies Kani and Souta gave her were in a vase by her bed. Morhange frowned as Kagome trembled. He tucked her in tighter and watched her peaceful expression. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams." Morhange murmured before lying in his bed and going to sleep.

The next day, Kagome recieved two unexpected visitors.

"How are you feeling?" The eldest daughter of Mr Rachin asked. Kagome was awake. She smiled at the eldest and middle sister.

"I've been better. A lot better. Still, overall, I'm good." She said. The middle daughter nodded.

"That's good. I hope it's not serious." She looked worried. Kagome placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm a strong girl. I can look after myself." They looked up as the door opened and Morhange walked in.

"Kagome," He strode quickly to her side. "Feeling any better?"

"A bit. Thank you for your concern, Morhange." Kagome smiled as Morhange knelt by her bed.

"Anything I can get you? Food? Water? Another blanket?" Kagome giggled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. You're a great friend." Morhange smiled and placed a hand on her forehead.

"It's gone down a bit." He muttered. Mr Rachin's eldest and middle daughters looked at each other and grinned knowingly. "I hope you get better really soon. Class just isn't the same anymore."

"Aww, you're too sweet." Kagome smiled. The two sisters then burst into giggles. Kagome and Morhange looked at them in confusion but they waved it off. Kagome let out a yawn. "I'm a bit tired."

"Of course." The two daughters rose to their feet and made their way out. Morhange stood up but not before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, Kagome." He whispered and walked out the room. Kagome's cheeks turned bright red. Once Morhange shut the door, the two daughters began to talk.

"That was sooo sweet! You like her, don't you?" Morhange stumbled. Blunt much?

"N-no!" He said, a bit to quickly in their opinions. The two girls looked at each other then at Morhange disbelievingly.

"Don't worry! We won't tell a soul!" The middle daughter said. Morhange sighed but smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do." Then, he walked off. The two females laughed and went to find their dad.

Later, Kagome woke up, feeling refreshed and a lot better. It wasn't fully cleared up though. Getting up, Kagome dressed warmly and quietly made her way out. She didn't want anyone to worry, so she kept hidden. Until she passed the laundry room. She heard quiet singing and slowly walked in. She walked past the sheets until she stood in the middle.

"Hello?" She called. The singing ceased and everything went silent. Kagome shook her head. "Great. My cold must be making me hallucinate now." Suddenly, one of the sheets flipped up and kagome jumped about a foot in the air. Her heart raced 3 miles a minute and she took deep breaths. Morhange blinked at her. Then a smile was on his lips.

"Kagome! You're feeling better?" He asked.

"Oui, although it's not fully gone." Kagome shrugged. "Need help?"

"No. You should be resting." Morhange placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want your health to be at top-notch." Kagome shook her head.

"Why don't I just stay here with you?" She asked. Morhange knew she wasn't going to give up so let her do what she wanted. He continued hanging up the washing, Kagome humming a quiet tune. Suddenly, they heard the clatter of something hitting the ground. They paused, standing still until a boy shot through the sheet, laughing and making th pair jump. Kagome latched her arms around Morhange's neck as she hid behind him. Mondain, the boy who scared them, turned serious.

"You both have really good singing voices. Beautiful." He lifted a cigarette to his mouth. Then, he held it to Morhange's face. "Want a drag?" Morhange just stared at him. "We're the same, and me. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Morhange grabbed Kagome's hand and began to run. They were stopped by Mondain. "Where are you going? My parents are a pair of buggers too. Just like your mum." Kagome growled quietly and glared at Mondain. She didn't know him but she already hated him. "She left you to go have some fun."

"No. She's working." Morhange glared.

"Ah. So they're saying the truth?"

"What?"

"They say she's a whore."

That was the last straw. Kagome snarled angrily and pounced like a sabre-toothed tiger and attacked Mondain.

"YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!" She yelled furiously. Mondain then pinned her down when she let down her guard.

"I'll rearrange your face, bitch." Before Morhange could kill Mondain, the plump woman from before walked in.

She had informed Mr Chabert of Mondain and put him in lock-up.

()

Me: yeah, won't be able to update tomorrow either or on every Thursday. I'll try the Thursday's but tomorrow I can't. So much curling. I love it but it's tiring.


End file.
